Dance with the Devil
by Jeaniexyz
Summary: Warning SPOILERS! In which Emma meets Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers included! Not sure yet if this will be a series a one-shots/scenes or a full blown story. I'm thinking the former just cause I don't really have the patience for a true story. Also depends on what we get onscreen if I get the motivation. Enjoy.**

In which Emma meets Hook

Emma had been on the stakeout for 24 hours tracking the movement of the people on the ship. She hadn't seen her mother anywhere but she had hope Mary Margaret was holding her own. After the ogre and Cora incident she wasn't under estimating her mom but still, it wasn't her style to sit about and do nothing. And really she's just about run out of patience. 24 hours was about all she could take without going stir crazy even though she was really trying hard to learn from her mother's more patient and methodical approach.

"Screw this," she mumbled to herself. She was sure the captain of the ship along with 3 of his crew members were gone. By her count that left only 3 others and she was positive she could take them down. As she stealthily made her way through the woods heading towards where the ship was docked, she felt something grab onto her ankles and tripped her.

"Argghhh!" Sitting up and spitting the dirt from her mouth, she felt around for the knife she had hidden in her boots when she heard laughter from above. Slicing through the ropes, she got to her feet only to be greeted by a creature jumping down from the trees and landing a few feet away from her. The "creature" turned out to be the one and only captain that had kidnapped her mom.

"Tsk tsk, not very graceful for a princess are you?" he said with a smirk. And that's when Emma saw it. A hook where his hand should've been, pointing at her. She closed her eyes briefly, "You have got to be kidding me." First the Disney princesses, then Lancelot, you would've thought she would be used to it by now. Waving her knife at him she growled "Let my mother go."

"I have no idea who your mother is. But rest assured if I have her, she'd be perfectly happy as my wench."

Whoah that was not a picture she wanted in her head and tired of seeing his arrogant smirks and innuendos she lunged at him in a temper. She managed to kick him to his knees and thrust her knife to his neck.

Still laughing at her, "You only had to tell me you liked it rough princess."

"Call me princess again and I'll cut your tongue out!"

Deciding that he had enough fun toying with her and it was about time to show who was the boss around here, he grabbed her arm and flipped her over to her back and straddled her to keep her imprisoned. Grabbing both her wrists he leaned down close to her face and whispered menacingly "Enough. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Struggling to free her wrists, "I don't care who the hell you are. Like all that guy liner and bling is supposed to intimidate me?"

He only laughed at that. "I'm flattered you noticed my eyes and I have no idea what a bling is but yes you should be scared of me." Pulling back a little, he said "why don't we come to a deal?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, "what kind of deal?"

"Promise you'll submit to me and I'll let your Snow White go."

At that Emma started bucking her body to dislodge him. "Let me go you perv! Go bother Peter Pan or other weird fairy tale men in tights!" she hollered at him.

Gripping her wrists even tighter, he leaned down and growled in her ear "Restrain your temper princess and stop misinterpreting my words." Then as if he couldn't help teasing her further he added "These feel like tights to me" as he rubbed her jeans.

She gave him a dirty look and stopped moving temporarily to catch her breath. "Well what did you mean by submitting then?"

Hook wanted to laugh at her belligerent look. She looked adorable, like a little child pouting but alas the time for teasing was over. He had goals and she was the key.

"Meaning you are to stop struggling and trying to kill me." And after a pause he added "and you'll also owe me a debt."

She looked at him incredulously, "You kidnapped my mom and almost killed me in the process, manhandled me, called me names, and now you want me to owe you? Get out of here!" Under her breath she mumbled, "what is he, Mr. Gold numero dos?"

He looked at her affronted, "When did I call you names?"

"With your princess this and princess that!" Leave it to Hook to be offended at the least offensive of his crimes Emma thought.

"That was an insult? Are you not Snow white's daughter and Prince James daughter?"

"You were mocking me! And I hate being called that anyway. It brings to mind, girly damsels in distress trussed up in useless itchy sparkly gowns with no purpose in life except to marry a man."

He laughed at that. She was such a delightful and contrary little creature. Truly he had never genuinely been more amused in his life.

"Fine I'll cease calling you princess . Do we have a deal Emma?" he drawled huskily.

Emma contemplated for a moment. She was positive this was some sort of trap but she didn't know a way out. He wasn't going to just let Mary go for nothing. "Alright, it's a deal. But I want something added to that deal. You can't harm Mary or myself for as long as we are here either."

Crafty little princess wasn't she, Hook thought. "Fine I swear and now to seal the deal, you must repeat the words, I submit." His one good hand grasped her hand and the other, the hook wrapped around her wrist and looking straight into her eyes he chanted something in a foreign language.

Mesmerized by his eyes Emma repeated albeit grudgingly "I submit." With that she felt the earth tremble a bit and saw lightning over his shoulders. As he let her go, she felt a tingling throughout her limbs but shook it off. She felt kind of strange and wondered what kind of deal she had made with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Again minor spoilers so if you don't like them please don't proceed further. Thanks for all the kind reviewers! **

* * *

"You CANNOT go with him."

Emma crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Why not?"

Snow gave her daughter the look, the one Emma was getting quite used to by now considering her mom threw one her way oh every hour or so. Snow waved her hand in agitation in the general direction of the man casually leaning against a tree several feet away. Leaning and smirking. As usual. Emma didn't think he knew how to do anything else but lean and smirk. She called it his GQ pose. The idiot probably thought it was sexy or intimidating or something. She so wanted to tell him it was neither and instead he looked like he should be hawking cologne in Disneyland.

"Need you ask? He's Captain Hook. Evil. Not to be trusted."

Emma sighed. She was getting tired of hearing the word evil. So ok, her mom was right about Cora, and the ogres, and the Siren, and the poisonous berries that had looked so delicious but for heaven sakes the man had on guyliner! And his hair! Always tousled just right so that it framed his face perfectly. Not to mention his clothes that looked like they had been tailored just for him. Add the accessories on top of all of that and she bet he spent more time in front of a mirror in one morning than she did in a month. But despite all of that she really was trying to take her mom's words to heart. Lesson well and truly learned and all that jazz. It was just that she couldn't see any other way.

"I know! Believe me I'm listening. But we have no choice. That compass can get us home. Aurora's sick and you and Mulan need to find that magic plant to cure her. There's no time to waste. You know what the plant looks like and Mulan can guard you both. I'd be useless. Promise, I'll be careful."

Snow closed her eyes briefly. Emma had a point but she was worried. She didn't want to be separated from her daughter again, not for a second and certainly not to the infamous pirate. But left with no choice she was going to trust in her daughter's ability to take care of herself for once.

"Ok but remember please be careful and watch your back. He's not to be trusted!"

As Emma approached him, he gave her a sweeping mocking bow that made Emma roll her eyes.

"Ready to climb that beanstalk my lady?"

They walked for some time before Hook abruptly stopped. "This is the spot." He strutted around for a bit before reaching into his pocket and dropping a bean on the ground. "Here we go."

Emma's eyes practically bugged out of her head as she watched a beanstalk suddenly appearing out of thin air and started to grow beyond her view.

"Ladies first."

Emma approached the beanstalk and grabbed ahold of the vine twisting around it to hoist herself up so that she could grab onto a branch. Looking down she could see Hook doing the same on the opposite side. At least the stalk is wide enough to avoid seeing his smirking face she thought.

They had climbed for a bit when Hook had a mischievous idea. With a flick of his wrist he made it so that Emma missed the next hand hold and slipped. And of course being the gentleman that he was, with impeccable timing, swung around on the vine to her side of the stalk just to catch her in time.

"Got you." He had one of his arms around her waist and pulled her back so that her backside was practically plastered to his front.

"Ooof." That was a close call Emma thought. She thought she had that branch but it must've been slippery or something. Wiggling a bit to catch her breath, "Thanks but you can let me go now." Of course he ignored her imperious command.

"Jones, let me go now," she growled at him again.

"Not a chance. What if you slip again? Your mother would call for my head. I'm already missing a hand, I'd like to keep my head, thanks."

"I take it you fairy tale people have no concept of personal space?" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp again but his arm remained tightly around her waist and now his legs had settled on either side of her, caging her in. She turned her head around to give him a blistering set down but hadn't realized how close his face was to hers when she turned. Whoah. His eyes were so blue with flecks of silver around the edges, like the bottomless depths of an ocean.

While she was mesmerized by his eyes, he was busy staring at her lips. Moving his head downwards slightly towards his only goal at the moment, Emma came out of her reverie at his movement and whipped her head back around. "OMG, he was not about to kiss me was he?" she thought to herself. "Of course he wasn't you idiot. You're delusional. It must be this damn fairy tale land, and this damn beanstalk in these damn clouds." Hook's voice pulled her out of her inner crazy dialogue.

He had missed her lips and instead got a chunk of her hair. But still for a consolation prize it was nothing to sneeze it.

"Your hair smells wonderful. Like a piece of heaven."

"Why the hell are you sniffing my hair?" Emma asked in an outrage.

"It's such a unique smell. I can't place it."

At that Emma laughed. "Yeah it's called shampoo. Cost me 5 bucks from the drugstore. But considering I haven't washed my hair in about a week, I'd say your nose must be seriously defective. Or you need new pickup lines."

"What is this pickup line?"

Oh lord, Emma thought letting her forehead hit the beanstalk in exasperation, leave it to the guy to pick up that one phrase to ask her to explain amongst all the other modern day talk.

"It's um what you say to women to you know."

"No I don't know."

"Arghh, when you want women to pay attention to you, be interested, or attracted to you."

"What? I don't need these so called pickup lines for wenches to be attracted to me." He sounded seriously affronted at the thought.

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation! Oh forget it, I don't care what you do or do not need." Personally she'd need at least a case of beer she thought. "We need to climb this damn beanstalk and no more talking!"

With that she started scrambling up the beanstalk, with Hook right on top of her.


End file.
